Arizona ranks 4th in the nation in percent of Mexican Americans, who comprise nearly 23% of the state's current population (www.census.gov). The Arizona Mexican American population grew by 58% between 1990 and 1999. The U.S. Census Bureau (1996) projects that by 2025 approximately one in three Arizona residents will be Mexican American. As a group, Mexican Americans have disproportionately high rates of certain chronic conditions. The rates of Type 2 diabetes and obesity among Arizona Mexican Americans are twice those of non-Hispanic whites. Overall prevalence rates of disturbed sleep have been estimated to be between 35% to 41% among adults in the United States. Sleep disorders put people at greater risk for poorer physical and mental health, and reduced quality of life. Recently, the NIH Sleep Heart Health Study (SHHS) reported an association of short sleep time with Type 2 diabetes and impaired gluclose tolerance; however, the Mexican American Hispanics represented in the SHHS are acculturated English speakers with higher rates of education compared with the majority of Mexican American Hispanics in Arizona. Although Healthy People 2010 has placed a focus on assessing sleep disorders in Hispanics, and the FY 2005 Omnibus Appropriations bill, signed into law on 12/8/04, includes language that instructs the Centers for Disease Control and the National Center on Sleep Disorders Research at NIH to partner with the National Sleep Foundation to develop sleep education and public awareness initiatives, little is known about potential relationships between sleep disorders and chronic illnesses in Spanish-speaking Mexican Americans on which to base these initiatives due to the lack of a Spanish translated and validated sleep assessment measure. In response to these needs, the Specific Aims of this study are to 1) translate, back translate, and cross-language validate the SHHS Sleep Habits Questionnaire and 2) determine the reliability and validity of the translated questionnaire with a target Spanish-speaking patient population who receive their care at a community-based clinic. Lay description: This rigorously translated and validated Spanish-language sleep assessment tool will be applied in both clinical and research settings. The Spanish-translated sleep questionnaire will provide for planned NIH funding of epidemiologic, education, intervention and evidence- based outcomes studies of sleep disorders in Spanish-speaking Mexican Americans. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]